El regreso de XANA
by aelitayumifriends
Summary: X.A.N.A vuelve a la carga, a los guerreros de Lyoko les espera una nueva aventura en la que influira mucho en el amor(habrá muchos líos de amores)
1. Capítulo 1

El regreso de Xana.

Capítulo 1.

Hacía 6 meses que los guerreros de Lyoko habían apagado el super ordenador, todos recordaban algunos de los mejores momentos que habían pasado allí, en el fondo añoraban Lyoko pero lo mejor para todos era no volver por si Xana despertaba, aunque lo habían destruido... En ese momento todos estaban en clase con la Sra. Herzt.  
Aelita estaba sentada junto a Jeremy atendiendo a la profesora, Odd estaba dibujando y Ulrich estaba mirando a la ventana pensando en alguien especial…

Sra. Herat: Ahora vamos a conectar el proyector en cuanto Jim lo traiga-Llamaron a la puerta-

Jim: Sra. Herzt le traigo el proyector.

Sra. Herzt: Oh gracias Jim ¿lo podrías conectar?

Jim: Claro.

Jim estaba conectando el proyector cuando de repente saltaron unas chispas del enchufe.

Jim: AAAAAH! –Dijo desenchufando el proyector-

Aelita: Jeremy! ¿Lo-lo has visto?

Jeremy: Si… si lo he visto.

Aelita: ¿Crees que..?

Jeremy: No no creo..el super ordenador está apagado y Xana destruido.

Sra. Herzt: Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería Jim, tienes una quemadura en la mano, en cuanto al proyector será mejor dejarlo para otro día, habrá que revisarlo. Y vamos a seguir con la clase..-Se acercó a Odd y le arrugó su dibujo- Odd!

Odd: Eh! Esto era arte! Me ha destrozado un dibujo que podría haber llegado a ser una obra maestra!-La clase rió-

Sra. Herzt: Sssh! Callaros todos! Y en cuanto a ti Odd te quedarás 2 horas en la biblioteca!-En ese momento tocó el timbre-

Sra. Herzt: Continuaremos con la clase mañana, recordad hacer los ejercicios de la página 34 para mañana.  
Todos salieron hacia el patio y se sentaron en un banco vieron a Yumi que hablaba con William.

Ulrich: -Puso mala cara- Como odio a ese tío.

Odd: A ti lo que te pasa es que estas celoso porque te gusta Yumi.

Ulrich: Odd cuantas veces te voy a decir que..!

Odd: Que te gusta Yumi, lo sabemos.

Ulrich: Odd! –Le miró enfadado-

Odd: Bueno bueno vale que no quieres reconocerlo pero los demás lo sabemos y William también y como no le pidas salir a Yumi él lo hará.

Mientras Ulrich y Odd hablaban Aelita seguía pensando en lo que pasó en clase y Jeremy la miraba.

Jeremy: ¿Sigues pensando en eso?

Aelita: Si..No me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza..

Jeremy: Tranquila, seguro que solo fue un fallo de conexión

Aelita: Bueno, si tu lo dices..

Yumi se despidió de William y fue hacia ellos.

Yumi: Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal el día?

Odd: Anda mira! Hablando de la reina de Roma!

Ulrich le dirigió una mirada de odio.

Yumi: ¿Estabais hablando de mi?

Odd: Si de ti y William os vimos hablar.

Yumi: Ah si, quiere que le ayude con inglés, no entiende muy bien la clase de hoy.

Yumi miró a Aelita.

Yumi: ¿Te pasa algo Aelita?

Aelita se lo explicó a todos.

Odd: ¿Y eso cuando fue?

Jeremy: Pues cuando tu estabas dibujando

Odd: Ah si..la Sra. Herzt me ha estropeado mi obra de arte!

Yumi: -Ríe- ¿Y que dibujabas?

Odd: Al mejor perro del mundo está claro! Mi Kiwi!

Yumi: -Rió y luego miró a Aelita- Yo creo que Jeremy tiene razón sería solo un fallo de conexión

.  
En ese momento saltaron unas chispas de un cable de la instalación eléctrica, todos se quedaron mirándolo mientras unos profesores venían haber que había pasado.

Profesor1: Que raro aquí todo está bien ¿que habrá ocurrido?

Profesor2: A lo mejor viene del cuadro de electricidad, vayamos a mirar-Los profesores fueron a mirar-

Aelita: Y eso que eh! ¿Otro fallo?

Jeremy: Bueno..Tal vez pero destruimos a Xana y el super ordenador está apagado

Aelita: Vayamos a mirar! Por favor –Suplicó a Jeremy-

Jeremy: Bueno..Está bien lo haremos.


	2. Capítulo 2

El regreso de Xana

Capítulo 2.

Los cinco fueron a la fábrica y fueron a la sala del súper ordenador. Jeremy miró a Aelita.

Jeremy: ¿Estás segura?

Aelita: Lo estoy. Se lo que vi en la clase y vosotros los visteis en el patio.

Yumi: ¿Pero no será un poco arriesgado?

Aelita: Tal vez, pero si Xana vuelve nosotros tenemos que atacar, además aún no sabemos si ha vuelto o no, nosotros lo destruimos..O eso creemos.

Jeremy: Bueno, allá voy. –Lo enciende-

Todos subieron arriba a mirar el estado de Lyoko.

Jeremy: Todo parece estar bien, no veo ninguna torre activada –Dijo explorando el mapa de Lyoko-

Aelita: Pero yo quiero ir a mirar, por si acaso.

Jeremy: Está bien..Pero Yumi irá contigo.

Aelita y Yumi bajaron a los escáners.

Jeremy: Transmitir Aelita, transmitir Yumi. Escanear Aelita, escasear Yumi. Virtualización!

Aelita y Yumi entraron en Lyoko, en el sector 5.

Jeremy: ¿Todo está bien?

Yumi: Si, estamos en frente de la torre y está desactivada. Todo ha sido una falsa alarma.

Odd: ¿Y si convirtiéramos Lyoko en nuestro sitio secreto? Así podemos escaparnos de los profes.

Jeremy: Odd Lyoko no es ningún juego.

Ulrich: Hablando de profes ¿a ti no te había castigado la Herzt en la biblioteca? Si no vas te duplicará el castigo.

Odd: OH! Es verdad me voy pitando de aquí si todo está bien no me necesitáis. Sayonara amigos.

Odd se fue a la biblioteca, cuando llegó le esperaba un profesor.

Odd: OH no! No es Jim!

Profesor: Odd ponte a estudiar, nada de dibujos.

Odd: Por eso prefiero a Jim..-Pensó-

Mientras tanto en Lyoko..

Ulrich: -Bosteza- Bueno ¿yo creo que ya pueden volver no? Todo está bien.

Jeremy: Si..-De repente apareció algo en la pantalla- ¿Cómo? No puede ser! Hay una torre activada en el sector del hielo!

Ulrich: Qué?!

Aelita y Yumi lo escucharon y se miraron.

Yumi: Entonces tenías razón –Dijo mirándola- Xana ha vuelto.

Aelita y Yumi cambiaron de sector.

Jeremy miró a Ulrich pero él ya estaba en el ascensor bajando a la sala de escáners

Jeremy: Transmitir Ulrich. Escanear Ulrich. Virtualización!

Ulrich apareció en el sector del hielo y junto con Aelita y Yumi se dirigieron hacia la torre activada con los vehículos que les envió Jeremy.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca..

Odd estaba "leyendo el libro", solo quedaba él en la biblioteca, pero se notaba observado y es que el profesor no le quitaba ojo. Odd le miró y le vio algo extraño en los ojos.

Odd: XANA!

El profesor se levantó e iba hacia Odd, él empezó a coger libros de las estanterías y a tirárselos mientras llamaba a Jeremy.

Odd: Jeremy! Xana ha…

Jeremy: Vuelto. Una torre se acaba de activar, ¿qué está pasando allí?

Odd: El profesor de sociales, está poseído por Xana!

El profesor rompió una pata de la mesa y fue a por Odd.

Odd: ¿Con que esas tenemos eh?

Odd rompió otra pata y los dos se pusieron a pelear, mientras iban pelando se iban acercando a la fábrica pero Odd no se daba cuenta, que era lo que quería Xana.

Mientras tanto en la fábrica..

Aelita, Yumi y Ulrich iban hacia la torre cuando aparecieron tres cangrejos y dos bloques, los tres los atacaron pero un cangrejo dio a Yumi y perdió algunos puntos.

Jeremy: ¿Como vais?

Ulrich: Podría ir mejor la verdad.

Jeremy: Me pregunto como irá Odd. Odd ¿estás ahí?

Odd: Si! Pero no se si voy a poder aguantar mucho! Este tío es..-se corta la comunicación-

Jeremy: ¿Odd? ¿Estás ahí? Odd..!


End file.
